bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Riva
Riva was once a prosperous, thriving land. A utopia of sorts. The Rivan people were a good-mannered, hard-working folk who always loved to make things better. However, at a certain point in time, political unrest and conflict began to take its toll on the nation, destabilizing regions' economy and threatening to destroy everything the hardworking Rivan people worked so hard to build. Indeed, it wasn't long after that the entire nation fell apart due to the outbreak of the Bloodfire Disease, which easily threw the nation into anarchy and panic as nearly two-thirds of the nation's population was wiped out. Now, the nation is just beginning to re-stabilize. People are still fearing for their lives and those who even vaguely show the symptoms of Bloodfire are quickly murdered by their fellow Rivans. Not to mention the increased presence of monsters near Rivan cities due to the absence of any form of protection against them. Rivans live in fear, and some even in madness. Torture, murder and riots happen on a daily basis, with many Rivans thinking Bloodfire to be some kind of punishment from God. To combat this, they believe the people who have caught the disease are some unholy beast in human skin, witches, or even demons themselves. Culture The Rivan people, in a stark contrast to their content and peaceful past, are now a fearful, sometimes insane people who often resort to violence before rational thought. The Bloodfire disease has ravaged the country's entire social infrastructure, causing it to devolve into a state of anarchy and lawlessness. Due to this, the people are similarly lacking much sense and morals. The government is all but destroyed, but some people seem to still attempt to salvage some semblance of a normal society from the ruins of Riva, even if their methods are borderline pscyhotic. Common Professions There aren't many common professions in Riva anymore, because of the current state of the nation. Monsters, disease and anarchy lead the people of Riva to simply work to survive. There may be some smiths, merchants and other such people trying to make a profit through trading, but the majority of Rivans simply fight to survive, either by looting, raiding, or selling out people they know have signs of Bloodfire. However, there is one profession that has been growing in popularity, and that is those who call themselves simply "Doctors". Studying old, forgotten medical knowledge, they offer their services to the sick for things of worth. Jewelry, weapons, anything of use, since currency is no longer used in Riva. The Order holds quite a few Doctors, even to the point of some considering them to be another "class" of Hunter. Aside from their medical knowledge, the Doctors are extremely easy to identify, by their leather, birdlike mask shaped like a beak, which holds purifying herbs and perfumes that have been proven to fight off the plague. While they cannot cure Bloodfire, they are able to lessen the symptoms and ease the pain of the victims, and at times, simply end their suffering with a flash of their blade. The Bloodfire Plague The Bloodfire Disease is the source of all current-day problems in Riva. This disease, unknown at first, was the reason the entire nation fell completely apart in a mere few years. Causing the government to tear itself apart from the inside-out, families and friends to betray and turn on one another, and public killings and lynchings to become commonplace within the cities of Riva, the Plague only spared a fortunate, or unfortunate, few. Even having escaped the disease itself, no one escapes the effects of it. Survivors are forced to live in the horrid, twisted world that has become of their nation, oftentimes going insane in the process. Symptoms of Bloodfire The Bloodfire Disease effects many people differently in the early stages of infection. It's because of this why people seem to kill people indiscriminately, so long as they appear ill in any way. However, there are many signs that seem more or less common throughout all victims. *Bloodshot Eyes *Lethargy *Vomiting *Coughing blood *Siezures *Acidic blood, which causes severe enough pain to kill from shock if not quickly treated. Eventually, however, symptoms all become the same. People begin to vomit blood, bleed from their ears and nose, and take on a pale, yellowish pallor. At this point, the signs are clear enough that the victim will be killed to prevent further infection to those around him. If the symptoms are allowed to progress, however, the victim will begin to suffer severe siezures, bouts of unconsciousness and moments of severe pain throughout their entire body. If allowed to even further progress, the victim will finally reach the final effect of the disease. The disease slowly begins to warp and morph the victims body into something no longer human, turning them into what can only be described as a crazed monster. This is usually the point at which the Hunters step in, and slay the depraved creature, completely robbed of its rational thought. While most try to prevent the disease from progressing this far, there are some who seek out these monsters in search for their heart. It is believed that one of these beast's hearts can grant he who consumes it the beasts power, without going insane in the process. If one is able to somehow fight off the disease, and avoid the horrible mutations it causes, the person is immediately inducted into the Order of Hunters as a recruit, having already passed the most difficult of tests. History The Founding Riva was founded by a nomadic tribe of warriors, nearly ten thousand strong in numbers. Not much is known about the earliest age of Riva, other than who the founders were. Slowly building their nation in the vast countryside of Riva's land, the nation quickly grew and prospered. And, as time went on, their technology and culture too evolved and grew, becoming more and more prosperous with no threat of violence for most of the nation's lifespan. It was a very peaceful, thriving nation for centuries to come. In this time period, the founding fathers of Riva, instead of staying as the leaders of the nation, decided to create an order to protect Riva from the only thing that did pose a threat; Beasts and monsters that lived in the uninhabited regions of the land. At first, the Order of Hunters was a highly-respected and loved organization, who's members were revered as heroes and protectors, coming with God's divine blessing. The Outbreak Following the next few centuries, a horrible plague began to break out throughout all of Riva. At first, it was only a few isolated cases. Then, the disease began to spread, afflicting other cities and towns by the hundreds, and causing a large amount of conflict and discord within the Rivan government, as Governors began to point fingers and blame others for the outbreak that was quickly spreading, and simultaneously killing off the population. Eventually, fingers began to point at the Order of Hunters, until it was general opinion that they were at fault for the outbreak. Not that it would do any good, as riots began to break out in the streets due to the Government's lack of action. It wasn't long until the victims of Bloodfire began to display the final symptom: Transformation. Seemingly overnight, cities were overrun by mysterious, wolf-like creatures that slaughtered the populace. It wasn't until the Hunters finally stepped in that the outbreak of horrible creatures finally ceased, and the people returned to wallowing in their own sickeness. The night this happened would be known as the "Night of Howls", as the night sky was filled with the horrible howls of the monsters unleashed, and the horrified ones of their victims. Afterwards, it wasn't long until the entirety of civilization in Riva crumbled, the disease taking more and more Rivans by the day, until nearly 2/3 of the entire population was either wiped out, or transformed into the beasts. The Purge (Current Day) After years of being destroyed by the plague, the people of Riva have slowly begun to band together and fight back against the disease in their own way. In what they call "The Purge", Rivans now hunt victims of the disease like animals, hoping to cull the infections by killing off the sources. Slowly, the Rivan people have been going mad in their quest to destroy all who hold the "Taint of the Beast", as they call it, and desperately try to reclaim their home from the sickness.